


Back To Sleep

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding Kink, Draco is Whipped, Draco is horny AF, F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, draco fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Draco wakes you up just to fuck.No plot, just smut.(ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+)Draco Malfoy x POC!Reader(18+)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Back To Sleep

“Babe.”

Your eyes fluttered open, adjusting back to the dimly lit Slytherin dorm room of Draco Malfoy. Your bonnet was slightly hanging off your head as a few curls fell around face, framing your face beautifully. You were snuggled closely into his chest, one leg draped over his body. Draco had been watching you sleep peacefully for the past half hour, chuckling as he recalled how you two were arguing before he put you to sleep.

The petty argument started because of how Pansy stroked his arm as she tried to get in his pants yet again. He loved how feisty you would get over him as he did over you. It took some delicate convincing and letting you ride him before taking you from behind, to make you calm down. His pale fingers traced circles along your brown thigh.

‘ _Damn. I’m pussy-whipped.’_ Draco thought to himself as he felt himself falling even more in love with you. He thought about how he could see himself having a future with you. He would make you his, maybe even a few kids, growing old with you. Then, his mind went south. He thought of how he could never fuck anyone else the way he did you.

How your pussy was made for him, the way it would clench and pull him in closer to you. But the _taste_ of you is what did him in. You tasted like the sweetest nectar he would ever have the privilege of sampling. If he could, he would spend his days making you cum using his tongue and fingers. The sounds you would make for him and how he would make you dance on his tongue.

Draco licked his lips as he called out your name, moving his hand further to rub your thick ass. His dick now fully erected just by the thought of you calling out his name again. He gave you a firm squeeze on the ass, rousing you more out of your sleep. Draco knew that you hated being woken up early in the morning, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He was _desperate_ to fuck you again.

“What, Dray?” You moaned, closing your eyes yet again to try and fall back asleep. Draco leaned down to press a soft kiss to your lips, sighing when he reluctantly pulled away.

“Let me eat that pussy.”

Your eyes shot back open again.

You knew that Draco was a horny man before you got together, always catching a different girl leaving his room almost every other day. But when he started dating you, it was like he couldn’t get enough of you. He would have bent over in empty classrooms, pulling you into the abandoned girl’s bathroom, even sneaking away to the astronomy tower a few nights just to have you.

After the first night you were ever intimate with each other, he planned to put a ring on it. The way you swirled your hips as you rode him, making him cum faster than he had ever did with any other girl and how you were always wet for him. He had to buy you Plan B’s for a month straight before you finally went on birth control. Which saddened him a little, but also made him realize he had developed a breeding kink when it came to fucking you.

You stared up at Draco, your eyes still glazed over with a sleepy haze. He didn’t even wait for your response before making you lie on your back, pushing your legs apart as he made his way down your body. He placed kisses on your thighs, pushing your underwear to the side.

“I don’t even know why you wear these damned things with me.” He rolled his eyes at you before dipping his head down to lick a long stripe against your pussy. He moaned at the taste, relishing in the sweetness of you. Humming happily as he swirled his tongue around your clit. He wanted to take it slow and show you how much he loved you physically.

“Fuck.” You softly sighed, reaching down to tangle your hands in his platinum blonde hair. Moaning as he sucked harder on your clit while inserting a pale finger. You knew he wanted to drive you crazy by taking it slow than your normal pace. Draco’s eyes looked up to lock with yours, reaching to intertwine his fingers with your hand that was clenching his sheets.

“You taste so good.” He groaned, sighing as he felt himself already leaking pre-cum just from your taste. You moaned as he alternated between licking and swirling his tongue around you, both of you moaning at his actions. You felt the coil in your stomach knotting itself tighter with every thrust of his finger as he wrapped his thin, pale lips around your bundle of nerves. The coil snapped as Draco gave one last rough thrust of his fingers into you. Draco winked at you as he continued to lick roughly at you, slurping up your orgasm as you stopped twitching.

You felt yourself getting overstimulated as he continued to eat you out, a little more roughly this time. Your back arched as your thighs shook around his head, forcing Draco to remove his hand from yours to hold you down. You tried to run from the overstimulation he was giving you, but he only yanked you back down towards his mouth, giving you a few kitten licks.

“Don’t run from it.” He warned you, resuming his assault on your clit. You quickly were sent over the edge once again as you tried to push his head away from your pussy. He finally relented and placed one last kiss on your pussy before crawling back to hover over you.

“I want you.” You moaned and grabbed him by his neck, kissing him deeply. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue, making you both drunk with lust for each other. Draco quickly ridded himself of his boxers, reaching over to fish out a condom from his nightstand drawer. You saw him reach over for it before grabbing his hand, placing a kiss on it.

“I want you. _All_ of you.”

Draco smiled at you, placing his body back over yours and trapped you within his arms. He leaned down to kiss you again before lining himself up with your entrance and pushed in. You were both still sleepy as it had to still be in the very early hours in the morning, making you both even more sensitive to your pleasure.

Draco moaned your name as he felt your velvet walls constricting around him again. You could’ve cussed him out earlier for waking you up just to so he could eat you out, but when he started to thrust into you slowly and deeply, it was all forgiven.

He leaned down to deeply kiss you as he gave you long, deep strokes. You were both too wrapped up in each other to even notice the headboard hitting the wall. Draco reached up to grab the headboard, his pale face was flushed as he continued to thrust in you. Your soft moans increasing in volume as Draco began to pound into you.

“Fuck.” Draco moaned into your ear. You smirked, knowing that you owned his soul, the other girls he slept with recalled how he made little to no noise as he fucked them. But you knew that after he had a taste of you, he wouldn’t leave you alone.

“Be glad you’re on birth control, or else you would be getting pregnant right now.”

You chuckled at his admission, giving him a small peck on the lips and a smirk. You came up with a devious planned and wrapped your legs around him, flipping you both over to make you be on top. Draco looked up at you shocked, normally he was always the one on top. His face quickly changed from one of shock to one of pure bliss as you swirled your hips on him, he placed a smack on your ass before grabbing two handfuls of it.

He loved how your big ass gave him something to hold at night and something to slap as you walked pass him. Draco lifted himself up to hold you in his arms as you rode him, both of you close to your ends. He kissed your neck as he felt your breasts rub against his chest, reaching to squeeze one in his hand.

“You’ve had your fun.” Draco groaned, flipping you back on your back as he resumed pounding into you. Your walls were clenching around him as you felt your third orgasm rise in you again. Draco felt his end nearing as his thrusts began to get sloppier, fucking you with more fervor.

“Dray I-I’m close.” You gasped and raked your nails down his back, leaving angry red marks down his back. Draco leaned down to kiss you as you both came together, drinking in your shouts of pleasure. He continued to give you weak thrusts as he felt thick ropes of his seed shooting into you.

After he was totally spent, he pulled out of you and rested his head on your chest. He breathed in your scent, noting how it relaxed him even more.

“I’m going to marry you one day. If that’s what you want.” Draco said, lifting his head to look into your eyes. You looked back at him with pure love in your eyes and nodded at him, too tired from your previous activities to give him a verbal answer.

Draco smiled at you and pressed a kiss to your lips before resting his head over your heart, almost being lulled back to sleep by your heartbeat.

“Babe?”

“Yes, Dray?”

“What do you think about the name Scorpius for a boy?”

_Silence_

“Why?”

“Because I’m not pulling out.”

Draco chuckled and flipped you over on your stomach, lining up to you once again before thrusting his hips. You gasped at his sudden roughness and rolled your eyes at how horny this man is 24/7.

“I’m, _oh fuck,_ not giving our son that unseasoned name.” You moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!


End file.
